How To Be A Heartbreaker
by BrittWitt16
Summary: Ryan Moore and Sadie Bennet are a world class con artist team, charming men out of their pants as well as their wallets. Upon arriving in Beacon Hills, their next targets are pretty clear; the two awkward, sexually inexperienced and quite frankly thirsty boys with hefty sums of money coming their way. (TW AU - no supernatural. Crossover between 'The Wild Side' and 'Silhouette.')
1. Chapter 1

"Names?"

"Stilinski and Lahey."

"Background?"

"Stilinski is the son of the sheriff. Mother deceased."

"Son of the sheriff? That sounds dangerous. And promising." Ryan smiled from where she laid sprawled out across the bed of their hotel room, as Sadie crossed her legs sitting in the armchair, going back to scrolling on her phone.

"Lahey's currently an orphan, his entire family bit the bullet."

"Ouch, that sucks." Ryan winced, tracing patterns in the air with her toes.

"Don't feel too sorry for the kid. He has their entire inheritance. And he's practically being raised by another one of their friends," Sadie laughed as Ryan sat up, rolling her eyes.

"Please, I don't feel sorry for anyone. _You_ taught me that. Anything else?"

"They're both on the Beacon Hills Lacrosse team." Sadie glanced up from her phone, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Ohh lacrosse boys? They'll be a good lay." Ryan threw herself back down onto the bed with a contented sigh as Sadie shoved the phone back into her pocket, making her way over to her suitcase.

"_Virgin_ lacrosse boys," she emphasized, digging through the various bras and shirts until she found her sunglasses. She reached over into the suitcase next to hers, tossing Ryan a pair of jeans. "Now put some pants on and let's go, before we miss them."

"_Virgins_?" Ryan whined, shimmying into her jeans before shoving her feet into her boots and trailing out the door after Sadie.

"Oh stop complaining, virgins can be pretty good." Sadie winked, pressing the lobby button in the elevator.

"Let's hope they are, for our sake."

"Besides, it just means they'll be that much easier. Virgins are always so _eager_."

"Well aren't you always the voice of reason?" Ryan teased, grabbing the sunglasses off of Sadie's head and slipping them on as the elevator doors opened. Sadie rolled her eyes as she watched Ryan scamper out, skipping through the lobby with a laugh.

"Well someone needs to keep us from being arrested," Sadie sang, snatching her sunglasses back as soon as they made their way over to their black Camry, Ryan climbing into the passenger's seat as Sadie buckled herself into the driver's seat, gunning the engine.

"Oh come on, it was _one time_, when are you gonna let it go?" Ryan's laughter was carried away by the wind, overflowing the car to the point of _wind tunnel_ classification as she rolled all of the windows down. Shoving her arm out of it, Ryan watched as her hand rode the waves of air. "Besides, we ended up getting an unforeseen bonus with those cops. Handcuffs have never been more fun."

"Oh man, I almost forgot about those cops. Mmm, you're right." Sadie laughed, letting her eyes flutter shut for a moment as she remembered the _abs_ on that one. And my god, his _hands_\- "Either way, I doubt next time we'll be as lucky-"

"Oh, that was no luck. That was _all skill_." Ryan winked, a large grin plastered on her face.

"-So how about we aim for little to no complications this time, got it Fire Ant?" Sadie mocked, nudging Ryan with the arm not currently on the wheel.

"You need to loosen up a bit. Live on the wild side, Queen Bee."

After a few of their victims had come to and realized what had happened, Sadie and Ryan quickly gained press coverage, though no one knew their real identity since they were constantly on the run, a brand new person in each town.

Ryan was known as the Fire Ant, a bit of a spitfire who was all over the place. But her out of control nature was simply an act to distract you from how manipulative and dangerous she really was. The Fire Ant queens kill their mates as soon as they're done with them, their venom toxic and sometimes even deadly.

Where Ryan was the brawn, Sadie was the brains, the real ringleader of their operations. She was not only incredibly intelligent, but also a complete stunner, leaving men speechless and penniless in her wake. Queen bees used their workers for sex, disposing of them soon afterwards. Sadie's sting was a poison her victims couldn't refuse.

Ryan stretched in the seat, sticking her head out of the window and letting out a scream. Sadie followed suit, letting out a good howl as they flew down the highway. It was a bit of an old tradition they had, either after a successful conquest, or before a new one, for good luck. Once Sadie's screams had subsided into giggles, she tugged at Ryan's shirt, yanking her back inside the car.

"Besides, having no complications just makes it so _easy_. I like a challenge." Ryan made a face, barring her teeth as Sadie pulled into the parking lot of the high school.

"You are like a lose canon, oh my god," Sadie chuckled, opening her door and exiting the car graceful and poised, sunglasses perfectly perched atop her head, brown curls cascading over her shoulders.

"Some guys are into that." She shrugged, hopping out herself, slightly less graceful, but with more authority. Her hair was lighter than Sadie's, and straightened out, falling below her bust. "And just a reminder," she stage whispered, circling Sadie until she was on the opposite side of her, making her way towards the school fields. "If I remember correctly, you're the one who decided to con those four frat brothers."

"Uh, I don't know if you've been keeping count, but you've conned more than one person yourself." Sadie shot her eyebrows up, waiting for Ryan to get to the point.

"Yeah," Ryan nodded, falling into step with Sadie. "But not at the _same time_." Her grin was wicked, and all Sadie could do was smile triumphantly back at her.

"That was one of my prouder moments."

"I just can't believe that when they found out you were cheating on them with each other, you just suggested an orgy and they all nearly popped a boner right then and there." Ryan threw her head back as she laughed, looping an arm around Sadie's shoulders, though it was a bit of stretch with Sadie being quite a few inches taller than her.

They stealthily made their way over to the bleachers, blending in with the other students cheering as the lacrosse team did drills across the field.

"What are their numbers?" Ryan asked, leaning her head in towards Sadie's.

"Stilinski is 24, Lahey is 14," Sadie murmured, double checking her phone for the information. "Do you see them?" Their eyes scanned the field, as each gloriously toned and sweaty boy took their shots at the goal.

"Um…there!" Ryan urged, pointing towards the bench where some of the team were still putting on their equipment. The two boys sat chatting with each other, one with dark brown hair and maple colored eyes, the other one with slightly lighter, curlier hair, and eyes the color of the ocean.

"Oh, I call the blue eyed one." Ryan bit her lip, eyeing the boy up and down. Sadie rolled her eyes at her friend, but couldn't help the smile spreading onto her face. Especially when the two boys stood up. The "blue eyed one", number 14, Mr. Lahey, towered over the other players. Ryan's eyes widened, taking in all 6 feet of him. "Sadie. Sadie I take it back," she whispered, her eyes never leaving the boy as he put on his helmet, her gaze traveling down his torso to his groin, her jaw going slack.

"Finally found someone too big?" Sadie cocked an eyebrow, amusement dancing across her face.

"No. No you have to take the tall one. I'm like 5'4" Sadie, he'll murder me!"

"What happened to wanting a challenge?" Sadie grinned as Ryan scowled at her.

"I want a _challenge_, not to _suffocate on a dick_!" Ryan yelled in a hushed whisper, which was still much too loud. Sadie glanced around quickly before giving Ryan a look. "You're taller, don't you want the bigger one?!"

"It's not how much you've got. It's how you use it." Sadie pulled her sunglasses down, letting her chin fall into her hand as she watched the Stilinski boy awkwardly try and pass the ball. "I mean look at those _hands…_"

"Sadie!" Ryan whined, dropping her head into her hands.

"I think I can have some fun with this one. You get the blue eyed monster." Sadie chuckled, as Ryan made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a gasp. "No take backs." Sadie turned to her, smiling with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm not gonna be able to walk for days," Ryan deadpanned, watching the boys continue their drills.

"Yeah but just think of how good that sex is gonna be."

"If it doesn't _kill_ me."

The practice paused as the team took a break, all of the boys discarding their helmets and reaching for their water bottles. Lahey panted a few times, bringing the edge of his jersey up to his face to wipe off the sweat, revealing smooth skin pulled tight over toned muscles, his biceps becoming more defined as he chugged his water bottle.

"On second thought I think I'll take my chances."

Sadie rolled her eyes, pulling out her phone and pressing record, keeping it trained on Stilinski. Sure, he was awkward. But underneath that fine layer of awkwardness, she was sure there was a body deserving of praise. And conquering the _sheriff's_ son? That feat alone was worth it. Stilinski's potential porn star looks were just an added bonus. A shame most people at this school couldn't look past the spastic movements he made. They were really missing out.

Sadie licked her lips, zooming in on her phone to get a picture of the boy, first his face, his eyes that were like their own brand of brown, too pretty for such an ugly named color, his lips, lips she would soon be able to taste. Then she moved down his body, to his arms, the muscles partially hidden by lacrosse pads and yet still visible, and finally his ass. She just couldn't resist.

Ryan mimicked her position, rapidly taking picture after picture of Lahey's beautiful blue eyes, the strong jawline, the broad shoulders, the perfect biceps. When she was finally finished she slipped her phone back into her back pocket, leaning back on the bleachers and arching her back to crack it.

"So, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow. Tonight we organize. You know the drill. Get our new IDs, paperwork, aliases. I'll work on plausible back stories. Do some research on schools in the area," Sadie murmured, handing Ryan the keys to the Camry. "Pick me up in an hour."

"Aye aye." Ryan saluted, hopping off of the bench and heading towards the car. Sadie made her way into the school, looking for the main office.

"Excuse me?" she started hesitantly, approaching the kind looking woman sitting at the front desk.

"Hi sweetie, can I help you with something?"

"Um yes, I'm here to pick up my cousin? He's on the lacrosse team. But I have no idea which field he's on." She gave a small, embarrassed laugh, smiling at the woman. "I don't go here, I go to the school about ten minutes away?" Sadie tried, remembering passing some kind of school sign on the way over here.

"Oh, Saint Katherine's? That's a lovely private school. I almost sent my kids there myself! It's just so expensive." The woman chuckled, scribbling a signature on some paperwork. Bingo.

"I know, it was a miracle my parents were able to send me!" Sadie nodded, saying everything she knew the woman wanted to hear. "But, they say as long as I'm happy and I'm getting good grades, it's worth it." She resisted the urge to laugh, since this lie was so far from the truth it was actually funny to her. With one parent dead and the other too depressed to even take care of her? Happiness and good grades weren't a huge priority in Sadie's parent's life.

"Ah they are very right. The lacrosse fields are through those big double doors and to the right. Have a nice day!"

Thanking the woman, Sadie made her way out of the office, quickly finding the library, snatching the last computer available. With a quick Google search of Saint Katherine's Private School, Beacon Hills, California, she found the school website no problem.

_Saint Katherine's Prep School, a private academy for the elite._

Yeesh. School uniforms and everything. Oh well. They had a policy, her and Ryan. The first thing they decided on was what they stuck with. No matter what. No overthinking, no second guessing, no take backs. It hadn't failed them yet.

Sadie jotted down a few important facts, schedules, classes and such into her phone, and finished with taking a picture of the school uniform. She checked the clock at the bottom of the computer screen. Still over a half an hour until Ryan was back. She excused herself from the library, making her way back out to the parking lot, surveying the cars remaining. It couldn't be anything too new. That'd just lead to a whole slew of complications. Something stylish, but old…

She came across a ratty looking blue jeep, and tried the handle a few times. Unfortunately, the damn thing wouldn't give. She pouted, letting her eyes drag over the decently kept exterior with a twinge of annoyance. It would have been a sweet ride, but it was clearly in good hands. Good hands that remembered to lock the doors.

Instead, she paced around the parking lot until she found the next oldest car—black, inconspicuous and…unlocked. Sucker.

She climbed in with a wide smile, quickly removing the plastic cover on the steering column and going to work on hotwiring the vehicle. She might've had a pretty face killer acting abilities, but she was still pretty proud of all the other dangerous, precise work she could do with her hands.

After about three minutes, the engine roared to life, and Sadie peeled out of the parking lot, heading towards Saint Katherine's.

She parked by the dormitories, making her way towards them. She saw a nerdy looking boy with thick rimmed glasses and zits adorning his face reading a book on a bench in front of the building and sat down next to him, clearing her throat.

"Excuse me? Hi, sorry. I'm new here and I was wondering if you could tell me where the laundry rooms are?" Sadie gave him her most innocent face, blinking sweetly and offering him a smile. He stuttered a bit, but pointed towards the building next to them, and she shot him another smile, throwing a "Thanks!" over her shoulder.

The doors were all unlocked and Sadie scoffed at the lack of security in this town. But whatever, less work for her. She followed the signs plastered around the lobby, until she found her destination. Washers and dryers lined the walls, and the room was virtually empty, with only one other younger looking girl, emptying her hamper into a washer. Sadie walked over to one of the dryers which had just finished spinning, opening it and surveying the contents. Three male uniforms, some t-shirts, a pair of jeans, and some boxers. Nope.

She tried the one next to it, smiling when she found five girls's uniforms and lots of bras and underwear. She pulled out two of the uniforms, quietly shutting the dryer door and making her way back to her temporary get-away car. She was back in the Beacon Hills High School parking lot with three minutes to spare, the vehicle parked exactly as she found it, and the uniforms folded and stuffed inside her sweatshirt.

Ryan pulled up exactly on time, her own sunglasses on her face, a plastic bag of treats sitting on the passenger's seat.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping," she mocked as Sadie stood up from the bench she was sitting at, climbing into the car.

"Actually, I already went shopping for us." She dug out the uniforms from inside her sweatshirt, tossing one to Ryan, who took it and held it up in front of her as she scrunched her nose.

"A Catholic prep school? _Seriously_?" she looked at Sadie as she tossed the uniform into the back seat, digging into her pocket for something.

"It was the first school that came up." She shrugged, dropping the subject.

"Well, _Sarah Burke_…" Ryan tossed the fake ID at Sadie, who let it drop into her lap as she cocked her head, looking it over. "_Rylee Maclin_ hates Catholic prep school." Ryan flashed her own ID at Sadie, grinning wildly.

"All the more reason we spend so much time at Beacon Hills High." Sadie laughed as Ryan pulled back onto the highway, heading back towards their hotel.

Tomorrow, they struck.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So thank you for reading this! It's just something short that Briana and I have been inspired to write. Ryan Moore belongs to Briana, the character in her Isaac/OC story Silhouette. Obviously this story isn't too closely linked to either of our actually fanfictions - there're no werewolves or banshees or anything - but I highly suggest you go read it anyway!**

**We hope you enjoyed it! Let us know what you think!**

**-Brittney and Briana**


	2. Chapter 2

Beacon Hills was a spectacularly unspectacular town. It was too big to be considered a small town, but not big enough to be considered a big one. It had its own self contained school district and sheriff's department, which meant there was almost no contact with the outside world. The hospital got enough business from old timers, the deputies handing out speeding tickets, but overall it was pretty boring. The most exciting thing that happened every year was the high school lacrosse tournament, but even that was losing its thrill. The school had won four years in a row, so the only thing to break up the monotony would be if the team lost, but no one actually wanted that to happen. That meant the town was stuck, forever caught in an endless cycle of absolutely nothing. It was just a boring, quiet town.

Well, it was quiet in the sense that nothing ever happened. Not necessarily the volume. Especially around the high school.

"What do you mean you're not coming?! Of course you're coming! Scott, you are definitely coming!"

"Stiles, I can't. I promised Deaton I'd take an extra shift tonight. I'm sorry."

Stiles Stilinski spun on the spot on the sidewalk, rounding on his best friend with a deathly glare. His limbs flew comically around him—pale, gangly arms flailing as he struggled to form words through his rage. His face screwed up with complete disbelief—maple eyes narrowing to slits and his nose scrunching up. Even the spattering of moles on his cheeks seemed to disapprove.

"Dude, you promised me weeks ago! Do you know how much money I paid for Ralph to even let me borrow this video game?! To breathe on it?!"

Scott McCall sighed, using every ounce of his patience not to roll his eyes as he gripped his backpack straps. "Can't we just play tomorrow?"

"Scott, this thing is like his first born! He's not gonna let me keep it for another twenty four hours just cause you had a scheduling conflict! And if I tried I'd probably wake up to find my balls on the roof or something."

Scott winced, holding back a gag. "Dude…"

"What?! The guy is scary! And I put up with it to get this game! Now you're coming! End of discussion!"

"Can't you just play by yourself?"

"No, Scott, I cannot just play by myself! It's a multiplayer game! There is no solo option! And if I don't have someone to play with, it means that I don't get to play at all, and I swear to God I will never let you forget it for the rest of your miserable, video-game-free life!"

"Stiles, just calm down," Scott said, shaking his head and pushing Stiles back into motion on the sidewalk. "It's not like I'm your only friend. We'll just find someone else, and you'll have to tell me how it is."

Stiles groaned, dropping his bag on the ground next to a spare picnic table and sinking down onto the bench. He ripped his paper-bag lunch out of his backpack, glaring at the paper as if it had done him a great disservice. He took a ferocious bite of his sandwich, chewing moodily for a few seconds.

Scott raised his eyebrows. "Didn't you have enough to eat at lunch?"

Stiles glowered at him indignantly. "I cahn be hungreh afta school!" he said through a mouthful of bread, before adding with a bit of a whine, "Cahnt you jus' skip wor?"

"No, Stiles!"

"What'd he do this time?" a new voice asked.

The annoyance on Scott's face evaporated in a second, leaving him with a silly smile as he turned over his shoulder to greet the new arrivals.

Allison Argent was smirking as she slid onto the bench beside Scott. He brushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and swiftly kissed her cheek, making her face stretch into its signature smile. She and Scott had been dating since her family moved to Beacon Hills at the beginning of the year, and rapidly become one of the most excruciatingly adorable couples to exist.

She ran her long fingers through Scott's hair, seconds away from pulling him into what would doubtlessly end up as a twenty minute after-school make out session. But Stiles cleared his throat, reminding them that they had an audience.

"Excuse me, I'm offended at the accusation that it's always me that did something."

"It is always you that did something," Lydia Martin snorted, perching herself next to Allison and apparently completely unfazed by the couple's antics. Then again Lydia was no stranger to public displays of affection. She and her boyfriend Jackson had been two of the biggest culprits before his family moved to London. Even now that she was officially unattached, it wasn't unusual to see her pushing some boy up against a locker, or ducking into Coach Finstock's office with a friend and a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She certainly hadn't let Jackson's disappearance hold her back, that was for sure. She was still one of the most popular girls in the grade, the prettiest as well as the smartest.

As if to prove this point, she pulled out her advanced calculus textbook, gracefully flicking it open to the correct page and settling into reading the chapter she'd been assigned for class.

Stiles shook his head, both at her comment and her entirely-too-healthy homework attitude. He had one motto that he stuck with, especially when it came to homework—ignore the problem until it goes away.

That might have worked in some cases with school, but Stiles was not willing to ignore his current problem. He had to find someone to play the video game with, otherwise all his hard work and self-demeaning begging would have been for nothing. And Stiles was not willing to let all of that embarrassment be for nothing. He would play this game if it was the last thing he ever did.

His eyes scanned the patio of the school, looking for a target. Jared—way over-protective parents. Not someone Stiles hung out with frequently, therefore getting his parents to let him come over was unlikely. Danielle—probably decent at playing, but hated his guts. That was a no go. Danny—probably awesome at playing video games. Great hand-eye coordination, great knowledge of technology, great competition. But the chances of getting him to come over of his own free will were slim to none. Next target. Greenburg—no. He didn't have a good reason. But no…well, not unless he really had to. Fine, saved for future reference. But only as a last resort.

"Hey, there you are, Isaac. "

"Yeah, sorry. Apparently I missed your whole I'm-not-driving-you-home-cause-we're-staying-after-school memo."

Stiles's head snapped up at Scott's greeting, his eyes locking on the boy sliding into the seat next to him.

To most of the school, Isaac Lahey was just a tall, quiet boy. His mother had died when he was a kid, his older brother in combat a few years ago, and he'd just recently lost his father in a car accident. Since then, he'd moved in with Scott, someone he'd rapidly become friends with by chance, with the help of lacrosse. Since moving in with the McCalls, Isaac had grown out of his shell a little bit. He was more talkative, and sassier and more confident. Stiles went as far as to call him a little shit most of the time, but Scott was always quick to remind him that Isaac's attitude and temper just meant he was comfortable with them, which was important. No one talked about it much, but Isaac hadn't had a healthy home life prior to Scott, so the whole group had been pretty dedicated to giving him a happier experience.

"Isaac, my man!" Stiles cheered. Isaac faltered as he sat, giving Stiles a very confused look at his outburst. But Stiles just grinned. "What are you up to tonight?"

"Um, studying?"

It sounded like more of a question than it was. Most of the time Isaac and Stiles spent together was taken up bickering—about school, about jokes, about lacrosse, about their friends. Anything really. So needless to say, Isaac was more than caught off guard by the overly enthusiastic welcome.

"Psh, studying? Please. You're Isaac Lahey! Isaac Lahey doesn't need to study!"

Isaac rolled his eyes, lips pulling into a bitter grin. "Yeah, well Isaac Lahey's failing French, so he really does."

"French? Dude, I'm awesome at French!"

Lydia looked up from her calculus, her face scrunching up in distaste. "Stiles, you take Spanish."

The boy glared at her, his hands tightening into fists on the table and his jaw clicking. "I'm aware of that, Lydia. Thank you. I happen to have an affinity for foreign languages."

"Oh right. Of course." She rolled her eyes, turning the page and returning to her reading.

Stiles pursed his lips, forcing them into a smile as he turned to Isaac. "So come on, what do you say? You should hang out at my house tonight."

"You're seriously going to help me study for French?"

"No, of course not. But hopefully spending time in my presence will help you gain some of my language competence through osmosis and your grade will go up."

Isaac snorted, pulling out his French notes and shaking his head with a grin. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass."

"Oh come on, Isaac!" Stiles whined. "Scott's gonna be at work, so you don't have anyone to study with anyway. So why bother? Just take the night off and come play video games with me, or I swear to God I'm probably going to take my controller cord, wrap it around my neck and—…!"

"Wait, hold on," Isaac interrupted, shaking his head as the boy gained his full attention once more. "Is this the game you were talking to Scott about? The multi-player zombie apocalypse with the—…?"

"With the special mission one hundred and one that only got produced on a fraction of the product! Yes! Finally! Someone with the proper amount of enthusiasm about this miracle!"

"And you've got one?" Isaac asked, all the annoyance in his voice converted to pure awe.

Stiles beamed. "Yeah, I snagged it from this guy I know through my RPG. It cost me an arm and a leg, and probably some internal organs and he's just letting me borrow it for a day. _Please_ tell me that intensive face means you're interested."

Isaac bit his lip in contemplation, glancing across the table. Allison had pulled Lydia out of her reading and into a conversation about their movie plans later, and Scott watched on with a stupid smile on his face. They all had things to do, and he knew he was going to need help with his French. He looked down at the review packet in front of him with distaste. God, he hated French. He couldn't speak an intelligible sentence under pressure, and that wasn't something he was going to figure out on his own. If everyone else was going out, and Stiles was offering him what was a potentially once in a lifetime chance to play this game, was he really in a position to refuse a good time?

"Please?" Stiles whined again. "Look, I'll even mess around with my television, see if I can get French subtitles up. Then you can study and play at the same time. I don't think you're gonna get tested on the phrase 'rawr I want to eat your brains,' but it's better than nothing, right?"

There were another few beats of silence before Isaac sighed. "Okay. Yes. Yeah, I'll come over."

Stiles let out a strangled squawk of victory, thrusting his arms into the air and practically flying out of his seat. "Alright! Success! Thank you, thank you, thank you, man!" He clapped his hand on Isaac's shoulder, which the boy immediately brushed off with a mischievous grin.

"But your paying for dinner."

"What?! No! I paid for the game! You come over, we're splitting the price of provisions. Burgers, chips, booze if my dad's at work, whatever. But we're going Dutch."

Stiles turned to Isaac with determination, ready to fight tooth and nail for the deal, but to his surprise, all of Isaac's attitude had disappeared from his face. Actually, any and all of Isaac's emotions at all had disappeared. He just sat there with a blank expression, blue eyes glazed over and his jaw slightly slack.

"Yo, man, you good?" Stiles asked, but to no response. He glanced over at Scott, but his friend was still absorbed in all things Allison. He turned back to Isaac, pursing his lips in thought. "Hey, Isaac?"

"Hm?"

"You're paying for the all the food tonight, right?"

"Sure."

"Ha!" Stiles laughed, clapping his hands together. "Man, you are just too easy. Gave in just like that! Serves you right too, I mean, trying to make a man pay for the entertainment and food? You're great, but we're not dating." He chuckled to himself for a few seconds, but no one acknowledged him. He glanced at Isaac, taking another moody bite of his second or third sandwich of the day. "Wreelly dude? Wot ah yoo eveh looki' ah?" Stiles spun in his seat, following Isaac's line of sight in an attempt to figure out what he was missing. And then he froze solid in his seat, eyes wide and his cheeks stuffed with sandwich like a chipmunk.

_Damn_.

A few tables away, there were two girls. Both of them had perched themselves up on the table surface, legs crossed underneath them, with their work spread out between them. But it wasn't the seating arrangement that made them stand out. Both of the girls were dressed in prep school uniforms—crisp, short-sleeved button-down shirts, pleated skirts with blue plaid fabric that rustled in the breeze, neat blue ties, knee highs and shiny black shoes. It helped that no one in Beacon Hills wore uniforms of course, but girls in skirts like that would always have popped up on his radar. Especially when the girls looked like that.

The girl on the left had a tiny stature, but at the same time she didn't look delicate. He wasn't really sure what fast would look like as a physical adjective, but he was pretty sure that she had it. Maybe it was partly because she looked so bored just sitting there, restless even. Her fingers drummed over her bare knee, the other hand twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger. Her hair fell in her face a bit, blowing over the pale skin and disgusted expression as she glared down at the papers in front of her. She picked up her pen for a moment, her hand darting out like it had been waiting to move for hours. Then as fast as she picked it up, she dropped it back down, snapping something at her friend across from her.

The other girl looked up, her concentrated expression quickly transforming into a dazzling smile as she looked at her friend. She shook her head, and Stiles could hear her clear laugh without being in hearing range. She leaned forward, mussing up the blonde girl's hair and throwing her head back when the blonde smacked her hand away. Long locks of brown hair tumbled down her back, her chest heaving as she shook with laughter. Her eyes crinkled up at the corners, long, dark eyelashes making the motion easily discernable even from this far away. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, biting her lip as she leaned forward to point something on the paper out to her friend. And the whole time she kept on smiling that damn near perfect smile.

"If you two are done being pathetically horny creeps," Lydia said loudly, breaking both boys concentration and drawing their attention away from the newcomers. But it only lasted a moment, before both of them twisted their necks back again.

"What's creepy about observing new students?" Stiles asked, his voice a little higher than usual. He cursed in the back of his head, but it wasn't enough to stop him from watching and gulping as the brunette chewed lightly on the end of her pen.

"Probably the fact that you're not really observing so much as unblinkingly leering."

"Define leering," Isaac said quietly, his eyes flicking over the blonde girl from head to toe. One second she'd be glaring down at her work, and the next she was laughing, pink lips pulling back and eyes sparkling as she teased her friend. He could appreciate that without leering, right?

Lydia didn't seem to agree. "To look or gaze in an unpleasant, malicious or lascivious way," she snapped.

Stiles turned back in his seat, his body still poised on the girls but his attention returning to Lydia. "What the hell does lascivious mean?"

"It means you're expressing a clear and frankly offensive amount of sexual desire," she replied, giving him a look of utter distaste. "So if you could both keep it in your pants, that'd be swell."

"Why're they wearing uniforms?" Allison asked, chiming in with interest as she peered over the boys' shoulders. "I didn't think there were any boarding schools here."

"It must be St. Katherine's or something," Scott informed her with a shrug. "It's more of a prep school, a couple miles away. That's the only school I can think of that has uniforms."

"Praise be onto God," Stiles muttered, glancing over his shoulder again and eyeing the short skirts. Scott rolled his eyes with a chuckle, and Lydia wrapped Stiles on the knuckles, making him yelp and whirl around. "Ow!"

"Okay, but St. Katherine's is a few miles from here," Isaac said in a hushed tone. "What are they doing hanging out around the public school?"

"Beats me," Stiles said with a shrug, "but it completely destroys my theory about the elite and beautiful herding together. Not that I'm complaining." He went to glance behind him again, but Allison piped up before he got the chance.

"Guys, just give it a rest. If you're that interested, go ask them, but otherwise just leave them alone. If you haven't seen them around before, they're probably new, and I can tell you from experience that new girls don't like getting leered at."

Stiles and Isaac exchanged a quiet look, each momentarily paralyzed by the thought of approaching the girls.

"Shotty not," Isaac said quickly, touching his finger to his nose before Stiles could even blink.

"What?! No! No that's not—that's not how it works!"

"That's exactly how it works. I can't go over there. I barely talk to you guys as it is."

"Yeah, thanks Isaac, cause I have so many other friends I socialize with! I also frequently talk to strangers in intelligible, normal sentences, and on top of that I'm really smooth when it comes to talking to super hot girls without sounding like a complete fucking idiot!"

"I don't think you can really talk to anyone without sounding like a complete idiot," Lydia mused without looking up from her book.

Stiles glared at her. "Thank you, Lydia. I—I really appreciate your vote of confidence."

"Anytime," she chirped, grinning down at her math problem.

"Uh, guys?" Scott said, but Stiles just lifted a hand to wave him off, glowering at Lydia.

"I'll have you know that I can be extremely smooth when I want to be!"

"Stiles, you were the one using sarcasm, not me."

"Yeah, because I was trying to point out that I don't exactly have a lot of experience, not because I'm incompetent!"

"Right, because six years pining after Lydia did you so much good," Isaac chuckled to himself.

Stiles's jaw dropped, and he immediately redirected his rage to the boy next to him. "I'm sorry, are you trying to say that you're better? Cause I'm pretty sure I remember Lydia shutting you down hard too!"

"Hey, at least I tried."

"And _failed_!"

"Right. So if I tried and failed, then I definitely shouldn't be the one going over there. Might fail again."

"Guys, it doesn't matter," Allison said gently.

"Oh no, no, no! I see what you're doing," Stiles growled, brandishing a finger in Isaac's face. "Nah, I'm not falling for that. You're not gonna pride trick me into going over there. Nuh-uh."

"Are you sure? Cause I felt like I was pretty close."

"Absolutely not! You're gonna go over there Mr. Brave-Enough-To-At-Least-Try-To-Ask-People-Out."

"No, hold on," he said nervously, shaking his head. "I wasn't necessarily trying to say I was better. I was just trying to point out that you were wrong."

"Well, you're right! I was wrong. I didn't even have the guts to properly ask her out, right Lydia?"

"I honestly don't—…"

"Exactly! See, you tried, you're braver, you're going over there."

Isaac's skin paled even further than usual, his lips fumbling over the words as he fought to think of a good excuse. "W-Well—Well maybe in-instead, you should be using this as an opportunity to redeem yourself. You know, make up for lost time by taking this chance to go talk to them instead."

"Guys…"

"That's not redeeming, Isaac. That's just adding another instance to my long list of embarrassment's in life."

"Guys!" Scott interrupted, half annoyed but half laughing. "They already left."

"Wh-What?" Stiles flailed around in his seat, twisting to see the completely empty picnic table the girls had previously occupied. "Ah, fuck. See what you did, Isaac?"

"Me?! You're the one who wouldn't go over there!"

"Well, I didn't see you jumping at the chance!"

"Ah well that's just an absolute shame," Lydia interrupted sarcastically, forcing both of the boys to snap their mouths shut. "I guess we'll never know. We'll just have to go back to our normal, leering free lives of homework, movies and videogames. Now both of you just please stop talking."

Reluctantly, both Stiles and Isaac complied. They glared at each other a little, subtly jabbing at the other with their elbows, but there was nothing to be done. The girls were gone, and they were just going to have to hope that they showed up again.

But the thing that Stiles Stilinski and Isaac Lahey didn't know was that the two girls were very much _not_ gone. They were peering at the group from around the corner, arms full of math dittos Sadie had insisted they print from the Internet in order to stay efficiently undercover.

"Phase one, done and done," she said with a smile, watching as the boys gloomily returned to public conversation.

"Phase one was stupid and should have been done without actual math sheets," Ryan grumbled making Sadie roll her eyes.

"Oh hush up. If you'd brought the profile prints and one got caught in the wind, we would've been screwed. End of mission. This way, the fun's just starting."

Ryan rolled her eyes, refusing to agree outright but knowing that the older girl was right. Instead, she just smirked, glancing back at the two hopeless boys in the crowd of students. "And now that we've got your attention, let the games begin."

The girls giggled a bit, tapping their hands together before heading toward the parking lot.

Beacon Hills was usually a quiet town. But it wouldn't be for long.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Whoo, chapter two! Done and done. Whoops, my Sadie's showing. Anyway, thank you for reading and thank you for all of your love, support and reviews. Thanks to a. Paper. heaRt, Charlie-Charlie-Charlie, MessintheMirror, Simone140089, Nikkita Starr Ta, Sworn Pledge, EliseDCervantes, Moosiepie, and NerdAlert101. Who'da thunk an AU of a crossover of two OC Teen Wolf stories would go so well? We'll probably be bouncing around like this point of view wise, boys, girls, Sadie or Ryan. It's just gonna be a light playful thing to think of as we go along. So let us know what you think! Thanks darlings!**

**-Brittney and Briana**


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac's shoes kicked at an empty soda can lying on the sidewalk, grumpily making his way home. Sure, the video game Stiles had let him play was pretty sick, but somehow he got suckered into paying for all of dinner _and_ snacks, was forced to sleep on the floor, and Stiles couldn't even drive him home? He was calling bullshit on that one.

Not to mention every time his mind wandered, it somehow got stuck on the blonde from yesterday. It wasn't a rare sight to see hot girls in Beacon Hills. The town was practically flooding with them, each and every one of them out of Isaac's league. But as cliché as it sounded, there was something different about those two girls. They seemed different, like they were important somehow. As if they had the potential to completely flip Isaac's monotonously boring life upside down.

But that potential had flown out the window as soon as Isaac (And Stiles, he was just as much to blame) couldn't muster up the courage to say so much as a "hey" to them. Isaac let out a sigh, scratching at the back of his head as he gave the soda can one final frustrated kick. It went flying through the air, making contact with-

"Ow!" The can bounced off of the girl's head, as she flipped her hair over her shoulder to look for her assaulter.

Isaac stood frozen in place, his mouth hanging open in a mixture of shock and horror as the blonde girl from the day before made eye contact with him. She sat lying on her stomach atop one of the bright red picnic tables littered on the side of the playground Isaac was passing, her legs crossed behind her, bare feet dangling in the air. Her brown eyes stayed fixed on Isaac, awaiting an explanation, while his own eyes drifted all over her body, not sure where to look.

Probably not at her torso, clad in a sleeveless black t-shirt with large cut outs in the back, the hem resting just above her hip bones. Definitely not on the massive expanse of leg exposed from her shorts, which were so short they probably should have been illegal. Maybe on the black boots with neon socks peeking out sat on the picnic table bench, a red plaid flannel tossed next to them? No he should probably be looking her in the eyes, despite the fact that they were currently displaying a thirst for blood.

"I am so, so sorry." He finally managed to choke out, slowly approaching her. She rolled her eyes, her mouth twitching up to give the slightest hint of a smile.

"Have a problem with Pepsi or something?" the girl held up the crushed can, reading the label before tossing it over her shoulder.

"Do you have a problem with seats?" The girl cocked her eyebrow curiously, tilting her head to the side. Isaac cleared his throat, glancing down at his feet before looking at her again. "Uh, it's just. Well I think I saw you yesterday and you were sitting on top of the table," An amused smile spread across her face as Isaac grew increasingly more uncomfortable. "J-just like you are right now." He scratched at the back of his neck, wincing a bit at himself.

She clicked her tongue, raising her hand to shield her eyes against the sun as she looked up at him. "Are you stalking me?"

"No! No, no of course not I just-I mean Beacon Hills is a small town so, everyone knows everyone and I just-I remember seeing you and not knowing who you were."

"Relax, I'm just kidding." She laughed, swinging her legs over the side of the table and sitting upright, pulling her socks back onto her feet. "As for your question, I don't like being confined. Unless it's in the bedroom." She grinned, squinting up at him.

Isaac's eyes practically glazed over, his mouth opening and closing a few times as he struggled to find an appropriate response.

"Kidding again." She laughed, shaking her head. "Sort of."

"So what are you doing here?" Isaac cleared his throat, changing topics so he wouldn't have to worry about popping a boner.

"Waiting for my friend to pick me up." She waved her phone up before shoving it into her pocket.

"You guys don't live around here, do you?"

"Nah, we go to Saint Katherine's." She made a disgruntled face, scrunching her nose up at the mention of the school.

"Then why do you hang out around here?"

"You've clearly never been to a prep school." She deadpanned, smiling after a moment. "It gets so boring. And Beacon Hills is so pretty. It's a nice change in scenery."

Isaac nodded, as she finished up the laces on her boots. "Oh uh, I'm Isaac. By the way."

She grabbed the flannel and stood up on the bench, tying it around her waist. She hopped down, offering him her hand and he took it, explicitly aware of how soft her skin was. "I'm Rylee. And you're really nervous." She giggled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, you're really short." He smirked down at her, and she feigned offense.

"Ouch! And here I was, just starting to like you." She began walking backwards towards the playground, her hips swaying with each step she took.

"Well, what's not to like?" Isaac mocked, trailing after her.

Rylee swung herself around the post holding up the swing set, her eyes gliding over him. "I'm still trying to figure that out."

Isaac felt his face flush, a nervous laugh bubbling up in his throat. "Um, I uh, I was kidding."

"I know. You shouldn't be though." Rylee winked, ducking under the jungle gym as Isaac followed her obediently with wide eyes.

"W-what? What are you saying?" He stammered, all of his false confidence gone.

"I'm _saying_, have a little confidence. It goes a long way. Especially when you look like _that_." She climbed up the steps of the jungle gym, reminding Isaac of a small bird, flitting all over the place. Even when she was standing still, something about her seemed restless, as if she couldn't wait to move on to the next big adventure. Half of him wondered if trying to get to know her was a good idea, wondered if he could be enough to entertain her long enough and keep her from getting bored. But then she smiled at him again and her smile held secrets he would have killed to know.

And lord knows she had a lot of secrets. Ryan batted her eyes at Isaac, drawing him towards her like a moth to a flame. He was so incredibly hot, but lacked the confidence to do anything about it. And confidence was just so sexy, Ryan couldn't let the poor boy flounder around like he had been. She was going to yank the confidence out of him whether she had to reach down his throat and pull it out herself.

Or maybe he just needed a few blowjobs.

He was gonna have to work for that though. Ryan noticed his gaze traveling south, for about the third time and she smiled to herself, biting her lip slightly. The light bulb seemed to go off in his head, and he looked back up at her, determination setting into his eyes.

"Okay then. Let me take you out tonight." Ryan smiled at him, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers.

"I'd really love to, but I think I'm busy tonight. Girls night and all that jazz." Ryan turned her back on him, making her way to the other side of the playground.

"Well then why don't you give me your number, and you can let me know if girls night works out or not." He held his chin high, his jaw set in determination. He knew exactly what Ryan was doing, and she mimicked his posture, pleased with how quickly he had learned. Most insecure guys took weeks to butter up before they showed any real signs of confidence.

"Hmm, I don't know. You assaulted me with a soda can, _and_ called me short. I don't think that warrants a phone number. Maybe next time." Ryan patted his shoulder, relishing the feeling of hard muscles beneath his thin shirt, before she tried to make her exit.

"Well how will I know there will be a next time if I don't have your number?" He called after her, his voice challenging. Good. Ryan spun in a slow circle, tapping a finger to her chin.

"Hm, that is a fair point." She paced a bit, pretending to think of a solution, when in reality she had planned all of this already. And every move Isaac made followed the plan precisely. "Why don't we make a deal?" Ryan rested her hands on her hips, cocking her head.

"What kind of deal?" Isaac raised an eyebrow, taking a step closer to her.

"I'll race you to the Beacon Hills Preserve. If you win, I'll give you my number. If I win, you'll just have to hope fate has another meeting in store for us." Ryan smiled, reciting the words as if she hadn't thought of them the night before.

It was a flawless plan. Ryan would race him to the Preserve, win and hold out giving her number so that he'd be longing for her that much more, and when she "happened" to run into him again in a few days, he'd be sure it was fate. Hook, line and sinker.

"Deal," he shot her a dazzling smile, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "So when do we start?"

"Hmm," Ryan ran her fingers along the collar of his shirt, her eyes fixed on his collar bones as she adjusted it. She could feel his eyes on her, the pure sexual frustration practically pouring out of him. He held his breath as her fingers grazed the skin of his neck, and she drew her hands back, looking back up at him. Yes this was perfect. He was so riled up Ryan didn't even know if he'd be able to walk straight for a bit, nonetheless make it to the Preserve, which was only a few blocks away. "Now!" she shouted, spinning away from him and running to the plastic spiral slide, and jumping off the side.

As soon as her feet hit the ground she took off, running the route she had planned the day before, walking the streets back and forth a couple times so the streets were ingrained in her memory. Ryan hated running, but she was fast. Very fast. At the orphanage, she used to scam the kids out of all of their candy by betting them to foot races. She even beat all the boys. It was Sadie's idea of course, because Ryan was new and no one knew what she could do. In fact Sadie was the only person in the entire orphanage to offer Ryan any kind of friendship. Everyone else seemed to ignore her existence.

Which is a pretty tough thing when you're in the orphanage because your parents did the same exact thing. Well aside from the occasional beatings. But either way she made a home for herself there. You didn't really have a choice in a place like that, with no way of knowing how long you'd be there. Sadie became her family, taking Ryan under her wing and showing her the ropes. Teaching her to take what she wanted, to use both her assets and her opponents flaws to her advantage.

Ryan was a fast learner, and pretty soon she was helping Sadie side by side, observing the master in action and even giving her a few tips from time to time. Ryan's speed is what got them out of the orphanage in the first place. So needless to say when she rounded the corner to the preserve and saw Isaac lounging against the side, she stopped dead in her tracks, very real shock plastered across her face.

"But you….how the fuck…did you…?" Ryan panted, leaning over to rest her hands on her thighs and catch her breath.

"You're fast," he smiled, kicking at the gravel beneath his feet. "But I have the hometown advantage. You took the long way here." Isaac gestured to a patch of trees, which Ryan squinted at, now able to make out the shape of the playground a few yards away.

"But…that's cheating!" she whined, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You never laid out any ground rules. Just to beat you here. So I do believe you owe me your number." He took a step closer to her, his mouth lifting into a cocky smirk. Well he really took the confidence talk to heart. Ryan stared at him through narrowed eyes, before inevitably breaking out into an impressed grin. He had bested her at her own game.

Maybe this would be a fun challenge after all.

Ryan dug a pen out of her back pocket, taking a few calculated steps toward him. She expected him to back up at least a step or two, but the skittish puppy Isaac from earlier seemed to have disappeared without a trace. He actually cocked an eyebrow as she reached for his hand, letting her fingers play with his for a moment or two. Then she winked at him, scribbling her number down on his hand and dropping it without hesitation.

A horn honked at them, and the black Camry pulled up along the side of the road.

"Really, Ry?" Sadie called out the window. "What the hell happened to 'oh you can pick me up at the playground'?"

"Sorry," Ryan offered without a trace of remorse. "I'm naturally restless."

"Whatever. Are you ready?" She glared at Ryan, but then pretended to force her face into a smile, giving Isaac a small wave.

"Yeah!" She called over, stuffing the pen back into her pocket. "Oh, this is Isaac." She gestured to the tall boy, who returned the wave. "Isaac, this is Sarah."

"Hey Sarah, nice to meet you."

"You too," Sadie nodded, before turning back to Ryan. "Come on, we have a huge test to study for."

Ryan rolled her eyes, walking backwards towards the car. "I guess I'll talk to you later. See ya." She winked at Isaac before climbing into the car as Sadie gunned the engine.

"I thought you weren't planning on giving him your number today?"

"I wasn't. He beat me."

"He _beat_ you? In a _race_? Who the hell is he, the next Usain Bolt?"

"No no no, don't be stupid. He took an unexpected shortcut though."

"Is your pride wounded? Do we need to find some one night stands?" Sadie grinned at her from the driver's seat and Ryan smacked her arm.

"_My pride is not wounded,_" Ryan grumbled, making a face. "In fact, I'm starting to like this kid more and more. Full of surprises."

"Yeah we'll see what he's made of when you get his pants down."

"Oh I have a feeling that's gonna be the _biggest_ surprise of all."

A/A/N: Hey guys! We're banging out chapters now that it's summer! Let's hope we can keep it up. ;] Looks like Isaac is starting to fall for Ryan and Sadie's charade! :o I wonder how Stiles will react... :]

Thank you to sarah0406, Blazing-Melody, WhatsGoingOn, BossyBeast, NerdAlert101, nikita starr ta, solarflares, Disneyland16, and JenRiley16 for the lovely reviews! Let us know what you think and what you liked! Enjoy!

-Briana and Brittney


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles Stilinski had to marvel at his luck. Or rather, his lack thereof.

Isaac had come up to him at school, chest puffed up and smile a mile wide, and shoved his phone in his face. There'd been a bit of a struggle, and it'd taken a few seconds for Stiles's eyes to adjust to the screen less than an inch from his nose, but eventually he'd been able to make out what all the fuss was about.

_"__Rylee – 856-9901"_

"Oh no," he'd groaned. "No, no, no. Tell me this isn't…"

"Yup!" Isaac smirked, snatching his phone back and grinned proudly down at his screen. "The blonde. Wrote her number on my hand and everything."

"How?! _Why_?!"

"I won it. She asked for a race, I took a short cut, and she gave me her number. And she _definitely_ has some moves."

"Oh my God, I hate you so much," Stiles moaned, burying his head in his arms, folded on table. "How did you even find her?!"

"Well it's funny you should mention. I really should be thanking you, because if you weren't such a complete and utter asshole, you would have driven me home. And if you'd driven my home, I never would have run into Rylee at the park. So it is all thanks to you, buddy."

Stiles had let his head drop to the table, where his forehead fell with a loud, painful thunk.

It _would_ be his luck that Isaac running into the girls would be his fault. He had just been too tired and pissy to get out of bed. They'd stayed up late, and all Stiles wanted to do was sleep until four, regardless of when Isaac had to be home. He'd also turned out to be a lot better at the videogame than Stiles had expected him to be, which was a little bit annoying. So he was a sore winner sometimes. Making Isaac walk was supposed to be his payback.

And that had just backfired gloriously.

Isaac didn't seem to be ready to let it go either. He relayed the interaction in explicit detail, everything from her finger dragging along his collarbone to the neon socks she'd been wearing under her boots. Stiles retaliated by continuously pointing out that she might actually be planning his untimely demise, considering he had kicked her in the head with a soda can, but that didn't seem to deter him either. He just smiled smugly, musing about bringing a can of Pepsi with him after he called her and set up a date, and giving it to her as an apology gift. Apparently she'd like that, because it was cheeky. Whatever.

To make matters worse, Rylee hadn't even had the decency to dance off into the sunset by herself. No, she had to get picked up by her ridiculously attractive brunette friend, which meant Isaac had met not just one of the hot girls, but both of them. On the same day. Because Stiles didn't want to get out of bed. If he could have had an out of body experience on command, he would have punched himself.

The only shred of pity that Isaac showed him all day was giving him a name. Sarah.

But other than that he was a complete dickface. Yeah.

Once lacrosse practice was over, he hightailed it to the locker room. It was the fastest he'd ever gotten changed in his life. If he had to hear Isaac spitball one more idea about where he was going to take the blonde girl when he got around to texting her—which he could whenever he wanted of course because he already had her number, in case you forgot—he was going to make sure that they never got to go out. Because Isaac would be dead. Because Stiles would kill him.

He took solace in planning the murder on the way to his Jeep—strangulation, bashing his head against some lockers, maybe hitting him with his car. But when he rounded the corner to the parking lot, all thoughts of homicide fluttered out of his head, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

Parked next to his beat up blue Jeep in the parking lot was a black Camry, finish shining in the afternoon sun. Of course, the car itself wasn't much. Mostly, Stiles attention was caught by the gorgeous girl lounging on top of it.

She was playing on her phone at the moment, the ends of her long brown hair flicking in the breeze and her legs kicked out in front of her and spread over the hood of the car. Stiles gulped, eyes skipping over the anklet boots to her long legs, short denim cutoffs, a short-sleeved cardigan, and the strip of stomach peeking out from underneath her tank top. When he managed to pull his eyes away from her skin, his jaw actually dropped. It was a cropped Batman shirt.

"That should be illegal," he muttered to himself, eyes rapidly flicking back and forth from the logo to her legs again.

The girl suddenly looked up from her phone, glancing around the parking lot and eventually spotting him. She tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow, and Stiles quickly snapped back to reality. He'd been caught. He was staring at her and now she was staring at him and he could only imagine what kind of shocked, stupid, stupid, aroused face he had to be making. Shit.

Stiles responded as gracefully as he could, choking down a squawk of alarm and scrambling for the nearest wall. He ducked behind it immediately, pressing his back to the bricks and begging it to swallow him whole. His life would be so much easier as a brick. He'd have so much less to worry about as a brick. Please just let him become a brick. Maybe if his face got any more red he'd just magically turn into a brick, and he wouldn't have to think about getting caught blatantly staring at pretty girls who sat on top of their cars like they were models in sex-driven car commercials. Seriously?

Only then did he remember a terrible, terrible fact. He had to go home. And his way home was the Jeep. Which was parked right next to the girl and her Camry.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," he whispered to himself, his heart pounding and slipping a little farther down in his chest. He spun around, peering cautiously around the wall to peek at the parking lot again.

She'd gone back to playing on her phone, though. Maybe she hadn't noticed him. No, that was stupid. Of course she'd noticed him. She was probably just used to being gawked at by guys like him.

As much as he wanted to sink into the ground and hope he never had to come back to the surface, he knew he had to get home. He braced himself, pushing himself off the wall and fixing his hair. Then he messed it up again. Tousled, athletic helmet-hair was manlier, right? That was attractive. Yes.

Stiles strolled around the corner as casually as possible, gripping his lacrosse bag tight and trying to make his arm muscles bulge as much as he could without seeming strained or overly obvious. The girl looked up again as he approached, and he threw her a lopsided grin, lifting a hand in what he hoped looked like an easy wave.

She smiled politely, and went back to her phone.

Well, that was probably as much as he could hope for. He tried not to be too disappointed as he opened the back hatch of the Jeep, throwing his lacrosse gear inside and clenching his jaw. At least she wasn't calling him out for leering at her. Maybe Allison and Lydia had been right. Maybe she just wanted to be left alone.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Oh my God!" Stiles jumped, hitting his head on the back hatch of the Jeep, which promptly swung down and crashed into the back of his hands. "Fuck! Ow, ow, ow…"

"Oh my God!" the girl gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth as she stood next to him, watching him flail in pain. "I—I am so, so sorry. I didn't…! I wasn't thinking! I'm so sorry!"

"Ah, no! No, it's fine. This happens all the time. Seriously. Um, not that I'm clumsy, just…uh…" He cursed in his head, forcing himself to tuck his arms across his chest, hiding his probable bruised knuckles and stopping himself from moving. He leaned his shoulder against the Jeep in an attempt to look cool, but knew it looked awkward at best. "Can I help you?"

"Yes! Um, sorry." She winced, her nose scrunching up slightly as she shyly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears. "I was just going to ask you if you'd seen a blonde girl walking around. She's kinda short and…"

"Rylee?" he asked before he could stop himself. His eyes widened in horror at the mistake.

_Busted._

She cocked an eyebrow, and he hurried to explain himself. "It's just uh—she met my friend Isaac, and I guess you also met my friend Isaac, and he was just talking to me about her, which is probably something I should not have told you because you are clearly friends with her, and there's probably some bro code rule against that, so…"

He braced himself for the eye roll, the made up excuse to leave immediately, the quick, creeped-out exit before he could find out any more information about her than he already knew. But it never came. Instead, she laughed. She ducked her head to hide her smile, but it was a very clear and audible giggle. A giggle that he'd caused by being stupid and rambling, but caused nonetheless. He'd take what he could get.

Stiles's chest puffed up slightly, and he hesitated for a moment before deciding to push his luck. He held out his hand, bending slightly to catch her eye from her ducked head. "I'm Stiles. Stilinski."

Her eyes flicked up, meeting his through a layer of dark lashes. She smiled shyly, and he felt his heartbeat falter. "Sarah Burke. But it sounds like you already knew that."

"Just the first part. But I assure you it sounds a lot better coming from you than any of my friends." She laughed again and he smiled proudly, unconsciously swiping his tongue over his lips. "Well, I just got out of lacrosse practice, so uh, I haven't seen her around."

"Right! Right, sorry. Um…well, thanks anyway. Sorry. Again." Sarah ducked her head, audibly muttering under her breath as she scurried back to her car.

Stiles's stomach lurched as she disappeared around the corner of the Jeep. He wasn't ready to be done talking to the cute girl. Talking to cute girls was not a thing he got to do that often, and he was kinda enjoying himself. But the conversation had run its course. She'd gotten her answer from him and promptly left. Any more attempts to talk to her might just be annoying.

On the other hand, he'd made her laugh. And Isaac had talked to Rylee. Sure, Stiles had gotten Sarah's last name, but what was that compared to the phone number that Isaac had gotten. And if Isaac could do it, so could he.

"So what are you guys doing hanging out around here?" he asked quickly, the words tumbling out of his mouth as he tumbled around the corner, afraid she might hop in the car and drive off before he could get them out of his mouth. "I mean, are you gonna enroll in Beacon Hills or something?"

Sarah spun around immediately, bumping into her passenger door as she almost toppled over. "What? Oh! No, um, Rylee and I go to St. Katherine's. She just really hates it there, so sometimes when she wants to get off campus, we come around here."

"'She just really hates it' as in she does and you don't?"

"Pretty much. I mean, I get that she's a little bored, but its got a really pretty campus, and our dorms are nice even if they are single sex. And everyone's pretty nice. Well, except my math teacher. I can stand everyone else."

"I know, right? What a bitch."

She laughed again, leaning her back up against her car as he leaned on the Jeep across from her. "I mean, I know she's just trying to do her job. But she's so boring, and so strict, and so done with her job. It's really making me hate it."

"Well you know what they say about math. If you don't feel like your soul is dying, you're probably not doing it right."

"I'm not sure I'm at that point quite yet," she said with a smirk. "It's annoying, but I'm still getting all the problems right. When I'm not, then we'll have a problem."

"And she's passing math! Wow. Congratulations. That is more than I can say."

She giggled, pulling her hair over one shoulder and baring her neck to the sun. Thankfully, she didn't comment on the way he licked his lips again, nor did she crack any jokes about his failing grade. "What math are you in?"

"I am currently drowning in the seventh ring of hell they call trig. What about you?"

"I'm in AP Calculus."

Stiles felt his eyebrows shoot up, and he had a hard time keeping his jaw from going slack. "Wait, I'm sorry, calculus? What grade are you even in?"

"I'm a junior," she said with a shrug, clearly not under the impression that was anything special.

"Wow. Okay. Sorry, that's just…wow. I mean, there are some people around here taking pre-calculus in my grade, but juniors in calculus are pretty few and far between around here."

"I'm mathematically inclined," she said with a smirk.

Stiles narrowed his eyes, his own lips quirking up as he crossed his arms. "No. You know what? I don't believe you."

"Sorry?"

"Nope. You're probably just another pretty girl trying to make herself seem smarter by telling me you're into calculus when you're really failing geometry. I don't go to St. Katherine's, how would I ever find out?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes at the challenge, but the smirk was still firmly planted on her face. She pushed herself off the car, and for a moment he panicked. But instead of leaving, she turned to the back car door, where the windows were rolled down, and stuck her head inside. She struggled for a few seconds, trying to reach something on the other side of the back seat, and leaving Stiles to appreciate his extremely nice view as the denim of her tiny shorts stretched over her ass. When she stood up once more, it was with a wide smile on her face and a hefty book in her hands. She shoved it into his hands, tapping her finger on the title.

"Calculus: Graphical, Numerical, Algebraic. AP Edition."

"Huh. I stand corrected. Then again…"

"Then again what?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes again.

Stiles smirked. There was a plan that was slowly forming in his mind. If he was being honest with himself, he was not a confident, straightforward, can-I-have-your-number kind of guy. And from what he'd seen of Sarah, she was not a sure-here-is-my-number kind of girl. So if he wanted this chance meeting in the parking lot to go anywhere, he was going to have to do a little bit of finagling. Isaac had won Rylee's number in an outright competition. Stiles was just going to have to come up with a challenge of his own.

"Well you could just keep this around as a prop," he said, waving the textbook under her nose. "I don't know you got this from school. You might not understand a single word. I have to see these legendary math skills in action."

"You think I'd buy an expensive calculus textbook to pick up boys? Exactly what kind of a girl do you think I am?"

"Psh, I don't know anything! You could be a ditz, you could be a serial killer, you could be a spy. Right now all I know is that you're a really cute girl sitting in a parking lot."

He cheered internally as Sarah blushed, ducking her head once more to give her time to compose herself. Her cheeks were still flushed when she lifted her head, but there was a mischievous sparkle in her eyes that told him she'd caught on to the game. "So what are you going to do about that? Are you giving me a pop quiz?"

"What? No. I don't know shit about calculus. The problem I have is with trig. If you…I don't know… If you'd help me with that, then I'd have to believe you about calculus. Right?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure you could afford me…as a tutor," she added quickly when she caught the slightly glazed look in his eyes. "Afford me as a tutor. Because you—you have to pay tutors to…tutor you… What's in it for me?"

"You get to prove me wrong."

"Why should I care about what you think about me? You're just some really cute boy standing in a parking lot."

She smirked at him as he fought to form words, and he could feel a pair of telltale splotches darkening in his cheeks. "My uh…my eternal gratitude?"

"Gratitude doesn't keep a girl warm at night, Stiles."

She hid her face again, but not before he caught her eyes flick over his body. She covered her face with one hand, muttering frantically to herself as his brain stalled again.

"Um, sexual favors?"

It took a second to register that that was something that he had actually said out loud, not something he had safely and privately thought to himself in his head. The blood rushed from his face and his eyes widened in horror as Sarah raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kidding! I'm—I was—Totally kidding. Joking. Why would I—…? No. That was… Joke. Um… How—How about lunch? Maybe. Hopefully. Please."

It was getting back to the point that he was ready to become a brick again. Screw getting home. Screw getting to the Jeep. Screw trig. Anything was better than this. This awkward silence he was talking himself into that was inevitably going to end with Sarah saying something like…

"I'll think about it."

Stiles froze, his head snapping up so quickly that he actually felt the pain sear down the back of his neck to his spine. But that wasn't important. What was important was that he make sure he'd understood those words right. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said with a small smile. "I'll think about it."

He grinned. Well, it wasn't technically a yes, but it wasn't a no either. Considering how horrendously he'd fucked this up, the lack of outright rejections was a blessing. She'd left the possibility of seeing him again open, and while he wasn't great at reading girls, he was pretty sure the smile was a good sign too. There was just one problem.

"Well, uh…great! So, how—how will I know when you're done thinking about it?"

Sarah bit her lip, tugging on it between her teeth as she thought over her answer. Stiles watched transfixed, and nearly missed her reply. "I'm guess I'll just have to tell you next time I see you."

"N-Next time?"

"Yeah, I'll be around. I spend a lot of time at the public library."

"Seriously?"

His stomach twisted into a knot as she looked up at him again, small smirk stretching into another dazzling smile, and leaving him breathless. "I do now."

"Oh my God, is that a calculus textbook? Get that thing out of my sight. Gross."

Stiles and Sarah jumped at the new voice, each of them bumping comically into their cars as the blonde girl strutted between them.

"Oh, wow. You're here. Hi," Sarah said nervously. Her friend narrowed her eyes at her as she ran her hand through her hair, glancing between the two of them. "Uh, Rylee, this is Stiles Stilinski. Stiles, this is my friend Rylee Maclin."

"Hi," he said quickly, holding out his hand and immediately regretting it. What teenager did that when meeting other teenagers? That was stupid, stupid, stupid…

She eyed Stiles up and down, making him shift uncomfortably. She popped the gum she was chewing on, almost menacingly, but finally her face broke into a smirk. She shook his hand once and then snatched the calculus book, fake gagging as she glared down at the cover. "Your preferred method of flirting is math textbook now?" she asked, smirking at Sarah and tossing the book through the window onto the back seat. "God, could you be any more of a nerd? Don't answer that. Just move."

Rylee swatted at Sarah's arm, moving her just enough to get to the door handle. She yanked the passenger door open, letting it hit Sarah's back and send her tumbling forward. She let out a squeal of surprise, and he leapt to steady her just as she grabbed for his shoulders. His hands found her waist and her fingers clutched to his shirt, effectively bringing her to a stop with her chest pressed to his. He could feel her freeze against him, her head slowly lifting up to stare at him with wide, chocolate brown eyes.

They stayed like that for a second before she sprang backward, clapping her hands over her mouth and whirling around to glare at her friend. Unfortunately, Rylee was already sitting in the car with the door shut with a smirk on her face, completely safe from retribution. Sarah turned back to him frantically, words tumbling out of her mouth as she tried to smooth out his shirt.

"I am so sorry. God, I'm a wreck today. I'm sorry, I'm just.."

"Fine! Um, it's fine," he said quickly, trying to ignore the way she was patting him down and focus on the situation. "I—I can see why she gets along with Isaac."

Sarah chuckled again, taking a precise step back and biting her lip once more. "I should probably go."

"Yeah! Yes, um, right…"

"Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Absolutely. Yes, the library. I will definitely start going to the library more."

She smiled at him, and he immediately felt his face stretching into a similar expression.

"Well then, I'll talk to you soon, Stiles."

"I'll see you around, Sarah."

They grinned at each other for another few seconds until she finally shook her head, giggling slightly. She spun around to open the car door, then bumped into it and winced. "Driver's side. Right. Um, other door. Bye."

She scurried around the car, sliding into the correct door and vanishing from his sight completely. Well, almost completely. He could still see her horrified expression, the way she folded her arms on the steering wheel and banged her head against her forearms in embarrassment. Rylee laughed at her, saying something and jabbing a finger toward the window where he stood. Sarah's head snapped up, looked at him with fearful eyes, and then sent him a nervous smile. She scrambled with her keys, threw the car into reverse, and then sped out of the parking lot before he could so much as wave.

Stiles let out a deep breath, calming himself. Then he leapt into the air, pumping his fists in victory. He had done it. He had survived.

In the car on the road, Ryan was laughing loudly. "And the Academy Award for Fumbling Girl Next Door goes to Sadie Bennet!"

"Shut up," she said, smacking her arm but grinning widely. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Obviously. It's your plan. It worked perfectly. Except that you now have to spend gross amounts of time in a library waiting for him to show up."

"No, no, no. He's going to spend gross amounts of time in the library waiting for me to show up. It might take a little longer for him to find me that way than just giving him my number, but…"

"But that's how you play the game," Ryan finished with a nod. "Starve the lion and then devour him."

"Exactly. I knew you were paying attention."

"Not really. You just talk too much." That earned her a smack on the arm. She smiled, rolling the sunroof back so she could stand up through the top. She stretched her arms above her head, letting out a whoop of joy before calling back down to Sadie. "Well, I hope you enjoy all of your teasing while I'm fucking Lahey into the mattress!"

Sadie shook her head with a laugh. She thought back to the way Stiles's chest had felt under her hands, his wide maple eyes with lashes that should have been illegal, plump, pink lips parted in shock and quivering with shallow breaths. She smirked, narrowing her eyes at the road and tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

"Oh, trust me. I intend to."

* * *

**A/A/N: Okie dokie then! Everyone has met each other and I think it's safe to say that the game is officially on! We see the two very different ways that the girls work, which should lead to some interesting dichotomies. But I swear on my life, even though Sadie likes to play with her food, it will not be as drawn out as TWS. Promise.**

**Thank you so much to all of you for showing interest in our story! It's a lot of fun to write, and hear from you! Thank you for the reviews we got from NerdAlert101, sarah0406, JenRiley16, neverforgetme12, BossyBeast, Disneyland16, WhatsGoingOn, and Guest!**

**We love you, and can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!**

**-Brittney and Briana**


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan sat at the small desk pushed into the corner of their hotel room, bank account information forms scattered around the desk. She sat scribbling down numbers into their checkbook, a small smile forming on her lips as she added in the money from their last heist. Next to her, her phone buzzed incessantly, going off every five minutes or so.

_Hey Rylee, what's up?_

_It's Isaac._

_From the park the other day?_

_How have you been?_

_How's school?_

_How's Sarah?_

_How's breathing?_

_You are still breathing, right?_

_Should I call the cops?_

_An ambulance, perhaps?_

_I'm gonna assume you're just busy and not dead_

_Or ignoring me_

_Are you ignoring me?_

_I've used the question mark a lot_

_I'll just stop ending my texts with question marks_

_I guess that means I'll have to stop asking questions_

_…__?_

_You're not going to answer me until I ask you out are you_

Ryan let out a laugh, reaching for her phone to text a simple "_;)_" before placing it back down on the desk. As if on cue, her phone buzzed five minutes later.

_So did that count as me asking you out or do I have to do it again?_

Ryan rolled her eyes, hastily typing "_Man up_" into the keyboard, turning her attention back to the papers. She scribbled some more numbers down, her grin turning into an outright smile. They had attained a whopping total of $5,000 from the last town they had occupied.

_Okay, okay. Do you wanna go on a date tonight? With me?_

Ryan could practically feel the anxiety radiating through the text message as she glanced over her shoulder at the clock. 3:37.

"_Pick me up at 7,_" she wrote back, tossing the phone onto the bed. She marched her bare feet over to the bathroom door, knocking furiously on it until Sadie opened it wrapped in a towel. She gave Ryan an annoyed look through damp hair, and Ryan returned the glare with a smile, raising her eyebrows a few times.

"You're gonna have to drop me off at Saint Katherine's around 6:30. I've got myself a date." She gave Sadie a wink, shooing her out of the bathroom.

"That was fast." Sadie stood outside the bathroom door, wringing her hair out with her hands. "Are you gonna let him hit a home run so soon?" As soon as she heard the shower turn back on, she opened the door slowly, safely seeing the shower curtain drawn across the tub. She grabbed the brush on the counter, running it through her hair.

"I was taught not to play with my food," Ryan called from the other side of the curtain, letting the warm water wash over her. "Besides, isn't the whole point to do this as fast as possible? The faster we're done, the faster we can move on to the next one, which means the more money we get. We cashed out a good $5,000 from the last one!" Ryan called, her voice full of glee.

In a way, Sadie was proud. Ryan had come so far from the scared little girl that arrived at the orphanage that one day. Sure, they had different ways of doing things, but Ryan was still all about the business. It comforted Sadie, to know she didn't have to worry about Ryan getting attached anymore. The first few times it had happened weren't pretty. There had been a few times where Sadie thought she might have to continue solo, afraid she wouldn't be able to talk any sense into Ryan's stubborn head. But it had all worked out, and Ryan was on her game more than ever lately.

"Call me old fashioned, but watching them squirm a bit just gives me so much satisfaction." Sadie smiled, watching her lips curl up in the mirror and thinking of another pair of lips, and how good her prize would taste when she finally claimed it.

"Well you wanna know what gives _me_ satisfaction? An orgasm. Which is what happens when you have sex. Well, when you have sex the right way, anyway." Sadie rolled her eyes, but laughed anyway. "But I doubt we'll hit any base tonight," Ryan continued, her voice sounding rueful. "The kid took an hour and a half just to ask me out."

"I have faith in your grooming abilities."

"Let's hope. If I can get him to kiss me it'll be a miracle." Ryan rolled her eyes, quickly finishing up and turning the water off. She grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself before stepping out and making her way over to her suitcase.

After digging around for a while, she settled on a black skater skirt and a low cut crop top that said HEARTBREAKER across the front of it. With hair and makeup done, and heels to put a stripper to shame, Sadie dropped her off at Saint Katherine's, where Ryan lounged on a stone bench for fifteen minutes, inspecting her nails and frightening off any poor soul who tried to talk to her.

She tapped her fingers along the edge of the stone bench, practically snarling at any girl who had the nerve to glare at her. Prep school girls. She knew what they must be thinking. They were probably right. But that didn't give them the right to lift their noses at her. They were all so privileged, with their rich daddy's buying them everything they wanted, school included. Some people weren't so fortunate. Some people didn't even have a daddy, or a mommy for that matter. No parents at all, completely alone in the world.

That's what Ryan liked to tell herself when she found her mind drifting off to dark places. That she didn't have any parents, never had. Somehow that was just easier than facing the truth.

After a few minutes, a green motorbike with the number 32 on the front pulled up alongside the curb in front of her, and low and behold Isaac lifted off his helmet, running a hand through his hair before sheepishly smiling at her.

"You know, if you had told me we were gonna be riding a motorcycle, I wouldn't have worn a skirt."

"Oh uh…sorry, I didn't realize…" He scratched at the back of his head, his cheeks flaring up. "Do you not like motorbikes?"

"Oh no, I love motorbikes. The people behind us just might get flashed a few times, that's all." Ryan clicked her tongue, smirking to herself as she hopped up, flattening out her skirt for emphasis and strutting over to him. "It's okay though, I wore my cute underwear."

The light pink coloring his cheeks turned crimson as he handed her a helmet, his eyes moving from her short skirt up to her top, lingering on her chest. "Nice shirt." His voice cracked a bit and he cleared his throat. "Encouraging."

Ryan grinned before strapping the helmet on and straddling the bike, wrapping her arms around Isaac's torso. He was just as lean and hard as he looked. Ryan felt herself finally begin to get excited about the whole ordeal. Maybe he had kept his confidence after all.

"So is this your bike?" Ryan shouted over the wind as Isaac sped down the streets, weaving in and out of cars.

"Nah, I borrowed it from a friend," he shouted back at her, making a sharp turn which caused Ryan to grip him tighter.

"Well it's nice! So where are we going?"

"Uh…it's a surprise?" It was a statement, but he phrased it like a question, and Ryan realized that a motorbike did not in fact equal clear-cut confidence.

She sighed inaudibly, glancing around and wondering where on earth he was taking them. The city buildings faded away until it was just trees, trees and more trees surrounding them, threatening to engulf their little green motorbike at any given moment. Finally he pulled over, parking the bike just outside of the entrance to the Beacon Hills Preserve.

Ryan lifted her helmet off carefully, so as not to mess up her hair, and put it down on the bike seat, raising her eyebrows at Isaac. He gave her a small smile, reached for her hand, decided against it, reached for it again, pulled it back as his fingers brushed hers, until Ryan rolled her eyes, looping her arm through his and taking his hand. He was quiet as he led her through the entrance and down a few paths, until they came to a clearing that looked like a picnic area, littered with picnic tables and trash cans.

"I figured since you like sitting on picnic benches so much…" he gestured to the empty tables, scratching nervously behind his head. Ryan smiled, hopping up onto the table and crossing her legs in one swift, tantalizing motion. Isaac stared at her legs for a minute, before blinking at her, as if he wasn't sure what to do next.

She cocked her head at him, leaning back on her arms. "Well, are you gonna stand there all night or are you gonna break the social norms and come sit on top of this table with me?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Of course, yeah." He strode over, carefully and awkwardly settling down beside her. He was unbelievably stiff, visibly paralyzed with fear and awkwardness.

She waited a few minutes, glancing over at him every now and then. She wasn't a patient person, by any standards of the word. It was something she was working on, annoying as it was. Sadie always told her that the best hunts couldn't be rushed. Slow and steady, don't rush art, and all that bullshit. As far as she was concerned, Sadie could preach all she wanted. She enjoyed the game, but Ryan was more focused on the target. She tried to enjoy the process, but it was really hard to do when her subject was so nervous that he couldn't even talk to her. How could she be expected to enjoy herself if she couldn't get laid?

The time seemed to stretch on for hours. Ryan tried putting on music, humming along, clicking her tongue. But nothing seemed to work. After a while, she gave up, laying flat back on the table and letting her head loll off the end. Her hair cascaded down onto the bench and she let the blood rush to her head. She squinted her eyes slightly, looking out over the view of the town where the lights twinkled in the darkness. It might have been pretty if she weren't so annoyed. Now they were just as fucking annoying as the hitched breathing next to her.

"So uh, it's really nice out today, huh?"

Ryan cocked an eyebrow, sitting up and propping herself on her elbows. He just sat there, wringing his hands together and clearly trying very hard not to look at her. She watched him for a few seconds before letting out a laugh. "Are you seriously trying to talk to me about the weather?"

"Uh…no…?" He looked at her nervously, wincing a bit as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Have you ever been on a date before?" Ryan looked over at him, watching the poor boy struggle.

"W-what? Me? Been on a date? Yeah, yeah, of course!"

"So that's a no?"

"Not even a pity date." He shot Ryan a nervous look, tapping his feet restlessly on the bench. "Unless that's what this is."

Ryan studied him for a moment before looking down, trying to hide her own smile.

"That is what this is, isn't it? I knew it was too good to be true." He sighed, dropping his head onto his hand, rubbing at his forehead. "I'm sorry Rylee, I'm just—I'm not good with this kind of stuff and-"

"This isn't a pity date Isaac."

"…What?"

"I didn't say yes out of pity. I said yes because I think you're cute, and you seem really sweet." Ryan scooted closer to him, playfully nudging his shoulder with her own. "Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Because I'm me and you're…you." He stared at her with wide eyes, completely and totally baffled.

Ryan smiled at him, her brows knitting together in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You look like a supermodel." His eyes quickly scanned over her body, and she batted her eyelashes at him, smiling inwardly. "You're funny, nice, talented…"

"How do you know I'm talented? You don't know me all that well yet." Ryan quirked her lips up to the side, leaning towards him.

"Well yeah, but I know that you're fast, and that's a talent, right? I just get this feeling from you. It's weird. And as cliché as it sounds, you're not like the other girls around here." Isaac chanced a glance at her out of the corner of his eyes and immediately felt his face flare up. She was just so _close_ to him. He shook his head, trying to catch his cool, but then again you couldn't catch something you never had, right? "I'm sorry. I have no idea what I'm doing." He ran both hands through his hair, leaning forward on his legs. He let out a frustrated sigh, his hands tightening around his curls, pulling on them a bit.

Ryan smiled to herself, realizing this was her chance. _Time to go in for the kill._ She gently placed a hand on his forearm, almost hesitantly prying his hands away from his face.

"Why don't I show you some of my other talents?" She smirked, biting her lip slightly as she let her eyes drift to his mouth. She saw the miniscule twitch of his jaw, how his mouth fell open slightly, how his eyes glazed over as she gently pushed him down onto the table, and climbed on top of him, a knee on each side of his hips. "And while I'm at it, I can also show you why I prefer to sit _on top_ of picnic tables." She smiled, leaning forward so that her hair hung down, brushing his collarbone, her lips inches away from his. "_Much more room_."

Isaac made a strangled choking sound from the back of his throat, just staring at her with wide eyes as she hovered above him.

"Are you gonna make me do _all_ of the work?" Ryan purred, before scrunching up her face and sitting up. "That is, unless you don't want to kiss me." She looked away from him, playing up the hurt flashing across her face.

"No! No no no, of course I want to kiss you, I just…" He propped himself up on his elbows, stuttering awkwardly, his eyes frantically glancing around the area, as if he wasn't sure he was actually awake. "I just don't really know…how to…" He sighed again, looking down dejectedly.

Ryan leaned forward again, cupping Isaac's chin in her hand and forcing him to look up at her. She leaned forward, letting her weight press down against his waist as her chest brushed his.

"If you want something," she whispered into his ear, her nose drawing a line down the side of his face. "Take it," she finished, kissing at a spot on the side of his neck. She began to draw away and it was almost as if she saw the resolve solidify behind his eyes. He held the back of her neck, roughly and sloppily pulling her lips to his.

He was a bit rough around the edges, and tried to go much faster than he was ready for, but there was no denying the natural talent the boy had. Ryan slowed him down a little, taking control of the kiss and he obliged, sliding his hands from her neck down to her waist, pressing her harder to him. Ryan smiled into it, combing her hands through his hair, gripping him harder as she bit down on his bottom lip and felt his hips buck up.

He pulled away gasping, his eyes wide and his lips slightly swollen. He glanced down to where Ryan still straddled his waist in a panic, awkwardly clearing his throat as she smiled down at him.

"M-maybe you should get off of me."

Ryan raised her eyebrows in confusion, watching as he sent another panicked glance her way, until finally she understood. She let out a howling laugh, climbing off of both him and the picnic table, doubling over to catch her breath as he sat up. His face was flushed red, and he looked at her nervously, as if he had completely ruined everything.

Once Ryan had composed herself, she turned back towards him, looking like a rejected puppy dog, and strode over to him, running a hand through his hand once more, leaning in to give him a single soft and lingering kiss.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you." She smiled at him, watching as some of his nerves subsided. "But you know, the next time you start to get a boner…" she trailed her hand down his chest until she reached his lap, idly playing with the waistband of his jeans. She felt him suck in a breath, staring at her hand completely mesmerized. "You can just ask me to help."

"I—I can?" His eyes practically bulged out of his head and Ryan laughed again, giving him another peck on the lips.

"Only if you promise to never be afraid to kiss me again." As if in answer, he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his in a more passionate kiss. Ryan broke away, grinning at him. "Remember, if you want something…" she prompted, and he immediately caught at her neck again, bringing her back to him.

"Take it," he finished against her lips, before swiping his tongue across her teeth. Ryan opened her mouth in a smile, proud of all she had accomplished.

"So if I asked you to help me out now…" Isaac mumbled against her mouth and Ryan laughed again, giving him one last peck before patting his head.

"Not out in public. What do I look like, some kind of slut?"

"You look like some kind of miracle." He stared at her like he meant it, and for a brief moment Ryan felt bad. She felt bad about what she was doing, what she had done, and what she would do to this poor innocent boy, who really felt as though he didn't deserve anyone. Ryan had felt like that once too, and she found herself stroking Isaac's face, really feeling something for him. And then it was gone. _It's just his hormones talking_, she told herself. _I just told him I'd blow him if he wanted me to, what did I expect he'd say?_

"Anyway, maybe next time. But it's actually getting dark out now, so we should probably head back." Ryan took his hand in both of hers as he clambered off of the picnic table, leading him back towards the dirt path.

What had she been thinking? Letting herself feel something for a target? She needed to forget about that. Forget about that, forget about him. He was her toy and nothing more. She couldn't let herself feel any other way. And most of all, she couldn't let Sadie know she had either.

"This was the…most awkward first date ever." Isaac laughed when they finally got back to Saint Katherine's. "But also the best. Thank you Rylee." Ryan climbed off the bike, handing him the helmet back, before pressing her lips to his again.

He was much more comfortable with the kissing now, and he kissed her back immediately, almost a little roughly.

"I'm glad you've finally realized that I'm not a fragile doll." She smirked at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling up at her from the bike.

"That doesn't mean that I still shouldn't handle with care." He leaned up, placing a kiss on her forehead. Ryan rolled her eyes, but her smile was genuine.

"That was so cheesy."

"I know."

"Good." And with one last swift peck, Ryan backed away, waving at him from the sidewalk of Saint Katherine's.

As soon as the motorbike was out of sight, Ryan walked over to the black Camry sitting in the parking lot and knocked on the window twice. Sadie shot up from the back seat, magazine in hand. She unlocked the door and climbed over into the front as Ryan got in.

"Ugh finally, I was cramping up back there." Sadie stretched out her long arms and legs, before putting the car into drive and peeling out onto the road. "It looks like you made out well. I heard you guys sucking face." She grinned and Ryan just smiled back at her.

"It went well."

"Did you guys fuck?"

"Nah. Not yet. Maybe next time." Ryan winked at Sadie, as she laughed, flipping on the radio as they headed back to the hotel. Next time.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh sorry it took so long to get this up! But it's here now, so hope you guys enjoy! Again, sorry for the massive wait! In answer to the reviewer who asked how this collab really works, we take turns writing each chapter. So you'll see the story tends to flip back and forth Ryan/Isaac and Sadie/Stiles chapter to chapter. Briana writes all the Rysaac centered chapters, and Brittney writes all the Sadles centered chapters. Then we edit each other's work before posting. Since we know each other in real life, it's super easy to bounce around ideas and negotiate where the next chapter's going to go.**

**Thank you to all of the wonderful reviews we got from BossyBeast, sarah0406, JenRiley16, Ayine, neverforgetme12, nikkita starr ta, starr, misty, Disneyland16, MessintheMirror and all our guests! We really appreciate it, and thank you to everyone for reading!**

**-Briana and Brittney**


	6. Chapter 6

"Just so you know, I'm gonna laugh my ass off when you come home from the library and tell me he wasn't there."

"He'll be there."

"I mean, really? I've practically got Lahey begging to grope me every other day and you haven't even seen Stilinski again. Talk about the student becoming the master."

"He will be there."

Ryan rolled onto her back on the bed, letting her blonde hair cascade over the edge. She glared skeptically at Sadie in the mirror as the other girl applied a second coat of lipstick. "How do you know? I mean you let him sit on it long enough. Maybe he's given up. When did you even meet him, again?"

"A week ago. And he will be there. And I know that because Stilinski is about as thirsty as a tourist lost in the middle of the Sahara Desert for a month. In a drought."

"You know the human body can't make it more than five days without water in peak physical conditions, right?"

Sadie rolled her eyes, flipping up both her middle fingers and then using them to fluff her hair. "The point is, he's desperate. He is desperate, and I am hot pretending to be fumbling and desperate. We're perfect for each other. _That_ is the point."

Ryan huffed in exasperation. "Well get on it, okay? And by 'it' I mean his dick. I wanna get our money."

At the blonde's insistence, Sadie eventually got ushered out of the house, barely having time to grab her cardigan before Ryan slammed the door in her face. She spun the car keys in her hand, whistled as she walked to the car. She was perfectly at ease. Ryan could be as anxious as she wanted. But Sadie had faith. Stiles would be waiting for her at the library.

In a way though, both of them had been right. Stiles Stilinski was desperate and thirsty, and he knew it. But if there was one thing that could possibly override his hormones, it was his self-consciousness. Those two parts of him were still at war, even as he sat at a study table with his eyes glued to the front door.

It'd been a week since he met Sarah at the parking lot. A full seven freaking days. And every day, he'd spent a good amount of his time at the library. And every day, he left sad and anxious because he still hadn't run into Sarah. He wished he could say his homework was at least getting done, but as he spent almost all of his time daydreaming or staring at the exits, the most he had accomplished was making his dad pretty worried because he was suddenly being studious.

Maybe she'd just been acting. Maybe she _was_ one of those hot girls who was used to guys staring at them, and she'd just invented her library habit as a way to get rid of him. If so, it was certain working.

The only upside to spending so much time in the library was that it meant he didn't have to be around Isaac, who was still flaunting his texts from Rylee and giving frustratingly vague descriptions of all their hot and heavy make outs, and hints at more. It was driving him up the wall. He deserved to get hot and heavy with a pretty girl. He was a good person. Most of the time.

"This is ridiculous," he grumbled to himself, and grumpily picked up his school bag. He roughly pulled it up onto his shoulder, shifting at his weight and staring at the front door. He could leave. He could leave right now if he wanted to. It was probably useless anyway. She hadn't come the past six days. Why would today be any different?

Stiles let out a strangled noise of desperation and stomped his foot on the floor, earning himself a few reproachful looks from the surrounding patrons. He glared them off and moodily marched over to the nearest aisle of books. He would stay for ten more minutes. Tops.

He let his fingers drag over the spines of the books, not really processing any of the words on the covers. They were just a flash of color—brief, unmoving, and just as pointless as the rest of his visit as far as he was concerned. It was always pointless when it came down to it. He always tried as hard as he could to be social, to be nice, to be charming. But no matter what he did, no one seemed to be interested in him. Like ever. At all. He might as well resign to the fact that he was going to grow old with his video games, third wheeling Scott and Isaac's dates until the day he died, waving a cane at their kids on his yard and…

Before that particularly dismal thought could finish in his mind, a flicker of movement caught his eye. He glanced up, over the tops of the books on the shelf in front of his face. There was just an inch or two of space, but if he was careful, he could see all the way to the other side of the library, through every aisle of books between him and the wall. Every time someone walked by, it'd catch his attention and pull his eyes away from the words he wasn't really reading. He was just contemplating how distracting and annoying that was when he saw it again. A flash of chocolate brown that stopped him in his tracks.

It was stupid. It was really, really stupid. There were like two billion people in the world that had brunette hair like that, and at least half of them were girls. But how many of them lived in the western hemisphere? The United States? California? Beacon Hills? Frequenting the library? Honestly, he was too desperate to really care how pathetic he must look at the moment.

Stiles pushed some books aside, leaving him some room to grab the shelf, if only to calm his nerves. He peered over the tops of the books, watching as the head of brown hair wandered off to his left about four aisles down from him. It had to be a girl, with long, wavy hair like that. At least, he hoped so, otherwise this was about to get a little awkward for him.

She wandered to the right, three aisles away now. It was definitely a girl. He could tell by the way her hair bounced when she walked, almost hesitantly moving down the row. Her hand idly dragged along the shelf, just like he'd been doing a few minutes ago. She was trying to pace herself, but her head was still flicking back and forth, looking for something as he her hair waved in and out of her face.

Stiles jerked his head down, heart pounding. It was Sarah. That was definitely Sarah. And she was in the library, wandering in and out of the aisles and looking like she was looking for something but not like she was looking for a book. Which meant she was looking for something else. Which meant that she could be looking for him.

Mind running a mile a minute, he peeked over the books again, watching as she weaved through the row two down from him. She was walking pretty quickly. That gave him maybe sixty seconds to think of something to say. Probably less. He was already so close that he could see her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. On second thought maybe he better start weaving in the opposite direction to get away from her so he'd have more time to think of what to say. But she'd already disappeared at the end of that aisle. If he moved now she would definitely see him. The only reason he hadn't already been spotted was because he felt like he'd been petrified to the spot. He'd have to fix that immediately. She was about to wander down the next row, and the way she was looking back and forth, she was bound to find him staring at her over the books like a creepy fucking…

"Can I help you?"

Stiles leapt about a foot in the air, clamping a hand over his mouth and nearly knocking over the shelf in his haste to turn around.

"Sorry! Sorry! Oh, God, I'm—I'm so sorry!"

"Jesus, Sarah…" He panted, clutching at his chest and trying to catch his breath. He leaned his back against the wall and let his head fall back against the shelf. "You have seriously got to stop doing that."

"Stop do—…? Oh my God, I scared you last time too. I—I am so sorry. I'm just…um…wow…sorry…"

"Really?" he asked, letting his eyes flick up to her after a moment. "Cause…you don't really sound like it."

Sarah ducked her head in an attempt to hide the small smile that was spreading over her face. He just heard the giggle she was trying to swallow, and grinned. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands, squeezing her eyes shut and taking a deep breath. Then she looked up at him, brown eyes sparkling with the force of the smile she was still hiding, and spoke through her hands. "I'm glad I finally ran into you. I was starting to worry."

"Yeah!" he agreed, pulling himself up to his full height and trying to subtly fix his hair. "It's been like a week. I mean, I think. Something—Something around that amount…of days…"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around her torso. He took a moment to let his eyes fall over her—the white tank top neatly tucked into her black skirt, covered by a maroon cardigan and paired with a set of black lace up boots. He was just about to bemoan the lack of Batman—because it was a hell of a lot harder to think of her as attainable when she didn't have a superhero declared over her chest—when he saw her knee-highs. They peeked over the tops of her boots, showing off a Hogwarts crest set against black. That put him a little bit at ease at least, and he smiled.

"So were you looking for something?"

Stiles's eyes widened as his mind snapped back to the present. The present where he'd just been busted leering at a girl he'd been searching for tirelessly for the past seven days. "Oh, uh, ye-yeah. I was—I was just looking for uh…"

"A book?" she suggested, lips curling up into a smirk.

"Yeah! Yes, I was looking for a—a book. A book. Uh, here it is! Haha, that's my book."

"Hm, _History of Lycanthropy_? Whatcha need that for?"

He raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the book in his hands. Mentally kicking himself in the head, he scrambled to find an excuse. "Ah—uh—No—No reason, really. I just like werewolves. Just, uh, something fun to read in my downtime."

Sarah nodded, waiting for a few seconds before she raised her eyebrows at him. "Well? Are you gonna check it out?"

"Oh! Uh…nah. I… I've got better company now, so…"

He held his breath for a moment, but he clearly didn't have anything to worry about. Sarah bit her lip again, as if she thought if she pressed hard enough it might stop the blush from creeping up onto her face. Whatever she was trying to do, it didn't work.

Stiles lifted his head a bit, feeling a bit more confident. Okay. He had her right where he wanted her at this step. He was charming, he was clever, and he was ready to ask her the question he had been preparing the words for all week in his head.

"So, Sarah…uh…do you coffee? Uh, I mean, do you like coffee? Cause there's—we could—would you want to go get a coffee…with me…now?"

_"__Kick yourself, Stiles," _he thought to himself, scrunching his face up as the words rung over in his head_. "Bend yourself in half, jerk your leg up, and knee yourself in the nose. That would be about three bajillion times less painful than this. That would be less painful than watching this, let alone listening to your own words tumble out of your mouth in some twisted order that makes you look like the ridiculous idiot you are."_

"I would love to," Sarah said quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She laughed at the dumbstruck look on his face and, before he had a chance to regain his composure, tentatively grabbed his arm. She snatched the werewolf book from his hands, placed on the shelf, and then tugged on his sleeve, pulling him towards the door. It only took a few seconds before he dutifully fell into step by her side.

"You know, this makes me feel like such an adult," she sighed, grinning up at the afternoon sun as they walked outside, heading for his Jeep. "Going out for coffee. What high schooler goes out for coffee?"

"We could not go for coffee if you want. I'm honestly up for anything. Like, at all."

"No! No! Coffee's great. Let's—Let's go."

Stiles grinned as he watched her hold her hands together, as if she were physically restraining herself to keep calm. "Okay. Do you want a lift or…?"

"I actually took Bonnie, so I guess I'll just follow you."

"Bonnie?"

Sarah clapped her hands over her mouth for a moment, actually jumping a bit in surprise. "Oh! Sorry! No I—I took my car. The Camry. Bonnie is my car. That's… That's weird, isn't it?"

"Nah, you're fine," he said with a lopsided grin. He gestured grandly to the Jeep, giving a small bow. "Sarah, this is Roscoe. Roscoe, this is Sarah. Hey. Be nice to her."

Sarah giggled, sending a pang of pride through his chest. "Well it's nice to meet you, Roscoe. Please don't go too fast, okay? I'd really, _really_ like to spend some time with Stiles, and I can't do that if I get lost." Stiles could feel the heat climbing up his neck, and he watched as Sarah reached out to affectionately pat the hood of his car. Then she clamped her hands to her face, shaking her head to herself. "Now I'm definitely being weird. I'm just going to go to my car before I'm any more weird. I'll follow you there." She promptly turned on her heel and scurried away to the other end of the parking lot.

For a brief moment, Stiles allowed himself to consider a crippling fear. What if she didn't follow him? What if she just got in her car and peeled off, anxious to never see him ever again? Sure, it'd looked like she might have been looking for him today, but what if he'd fucked that up so bad that she had suddenly realized the mistake she'd made in wanting to hang out with him? Was she just making a run for it?

He drummed his fingers on the car door for a few seconds before deciding that he'd just have to hope for the best. If she didn't like him, she didn't like him. That wasn't exactly a new situation for him. He'd get over it. He'd just be purchasing a bit of alcohol instead of coffee, maybe. And planning ways to avoid Isaac for the rest of his life. But he'd think about that on his way to the coffee shop.

But despite all his worrying, a miracle occurred. Sarah's car pulled in next to his at the coffee shop. Sarah got out of her car with that blinding, albeit nervous smile. And Sarah walked into the coffee shop with him and let him buy her a drink.

Then of course, he realized he'd have to keep up a conversation, and to be honest, his brain had never thought that far ahead into the situation. He'd thought about finding her in the library, and he'd dreamed ahead to think about kissing her and making out…a lot…but his brain always seemed to skip the little bit in between that was actually getting to know her and establish himself as a human being. At the moment, that seemed like the most terrifying thing of all.

But luckily, Sarah seemed to have that covered for him. "So, did you bring your trig homework?"

Stiles blinked at her. "What?"

"Did you bring your trigonometry homework?" she repeated, clasping her hands together on the table in front of her. "I'm supposed to be proving my mathematic genius to you, right?"

"Oh. Oh! Right! Um…no. No, I didn't bring my trig homework."

Sarah gasped in fake surprise, laying a hand over her chest. "You didn't? You haven't been carrying your trigonometry textbook to the library on the chance we saw each other? Why ever not?"

"Actually, I have a confession," he sighed, fighting back his chuckle. He planted his elbows on the table, leaning closer to her to stage whisper. "The whole proving yourself at math thing was just a trick to get you to have lunch with me."

Her jaw dropped comically, and Stiles couldn't help but let out a small breath of laughter. Then she leaned forward, copying his posture with a small smile. "Oh dear. Well, what are we supposed to do now?"

"I guess we'll just have to talk."

"Talk? Oh, gross. You first."

He forced himself to shut down his nerves as he cleared his throat. It was just an introduction. How hard could it really be? "Okay. I'm Stiles Stilinski. No, it's not my real first name and, no, I won't tell you what is. I like lacrosse, baseball, my Jeep, curly fries, superheroes, and embarrassing myself in front of pretty brunette girls."

Sarah grinned, running her finger around the rim of her coffee cup. "And are you actually failing trig, or was that a ploy too?"

"Oh no. I'm actually horrendous at trig. That part was all too real."

She laughed, shaking herself off before beginning her own introduction. "Okay. I'm Sarah Burke. I like old horror movies, my Camry, chocolate, Halloween, superheroes and attractive brunette boys who lie about their math skills. And yes, I'm actually taking AP Calculus."

There was a moment where the two of them grinned at each other, proud of themselves for not screwing up their introductions, and being able to make not-so-subtle flirtatious comments without it ending in outright failure. After a few seconds, Stiles nodded. "I think that's a pretty promising start."

The next few hours or so were easily filled with conversation, something Stiles found pretty surprising. He only really fumbled over himself for the first half an hour, and even that wasn't too bad. Plus, Sarah seemed to be just as far out of her comfort zone as he was. She'd stutter or pause, or clap her hands over her mouth when something came out in a way she didn't mean it to. It helped ease his nerves to know that he didn't have to prove that he knew exactly what he was doing. Because he didn't. And frankly, he wasn't that good of an actor.

They stayed seated well past the time they'd finished their coffee, and it wasn't until the sky outside was turning a soft violet color that either of them made any move to leave.

"I should probably get going," Sarah said softly, her fingers tapping on her chin and tugging at her bottom lip. "I still have a crapload of homework to do, and Rylee's probably ready to flay me alive for not answering her texts."

Stiles felt his stomach sink, like it was attempting to weigh him down to the chair so he could never get up. "Yeah, I guess I should probably head home too. But we…we should do this again some time."

"I was actually thinking we could expand our horizons a bit," she said with a wink, scooping up her bag. "So maybe we could not do this, and watch a movie. Or…dinner? Or something. It—It doesn't have to be. I just…"

"No, no. That sounds great."

She smiled, pushing her chair back and standing up. He moved to follow her, but before he could, she let out a tiny squeak of surprise. "Oh! Wait, before I forget, here." She dug through her bag, and a moment later pulled out a bright yellow book. She gripped it tightly in both hands and took a deep breath before handing it over to him.

Stiles took it with a raised eyebrow, and nearly choked on his sudden laugh. It was a copy of _Trigonometry for Dummies_. However Sarah had taken the liberty of changing the book title. The word "dummies" had been covered with masking tape and over that, in Sharpie with neat handwriting, she'd written the words _"Cute Boys Standing in Parking Lots."_ He could feel his cheeks searing, but he was struggling to fight it between the shock, amusement and flattery.

"I figured we could work through it sometime, and maybe it'd help get your grade up," she suggested, shyly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear again.

He stared down of the book and ran his finger along the edge of the tape. His initial response was complete excitement and terror. Getting him the book and showing concern for his grades was pretty promising. He was pretty sure that meant she liked him enough to be willing to stick around for a while. And that was all without thinking of the fact that helping him get his grade up probably meant tutoring and study sessions, which he was already imagining in vivid detail. But before he could ask about any of that, there was one, very important question he had to ask.

"So have you been carrying this in your bag all week in case you ran into me?"

He was rewarded with the glorious sight of Sarah's face turning bright, cherry red. Her face scrunched up sheepishly, and he just managed to swallow his laughter to humor her. But he couldn't wipe the self-satisfied smile off his face, or stop his eyebrows from climbing pointedly up his forehead.

Sarah let her hair fall in front of her face like a curtain, ending the show as she hurried for the door. "Right. Okay. I'm just gonna... Call me. Hopefully."

"Woah, wait! Wait, Sarah!" He nearly knocked over his chair in his haste to turn around, staring at Sarah as she paused by the door. "I can't yet. You said if you saw me again you'd give me your number." He winced internally at how desperate he sounded, but he was past the point of caring.

Sarah shifted her weight anxiously, turning back and forth before sighing. "It's just less fun if I tell you. Just open the book. I promise. I'll talk to you later, Stiles." She smiled again, waved, and backed out of the door.

Stiles felt his heart sink in his chest. And there she was, gone again, and he was left sitting at a table without her phone number.

He groaned, turning back to the book and flicking through a few pages. But then he stopped. Just above the top of the book, there was a small edge of paper sticking out. His brow furrowed, hands moving forward to tug at the slip. The paper didn't move. He pursed his lips and flipped to the inside cover, finding a small slip of paper taped to the book.

There was a small arrow drawn to the piece of tape, and a tiny, neat scrawl underneath that matched the line on the cover.

_"__Sorry! I didn't want it to fall out!"_

It was completed with a small heart, but he barely had a thought to spare for her awkward cuteness. Because underneath he found something much more important.

_"__Sarah Burke – 856-9902"_

Stiles's face broke into a wide, splitting grin. He'd done it. Success.

* * *

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this. Stiles is finally where he wants to be with Sarah, which is good, because that is exactly where Sadie wants him to be. Things playing out so beautifully aw yay.**

**Thank you so much to all of our readers, old and new. And special thanks for the wonderful reviews we got from BossyBeast, nikkita starr ta, xLadyInBluex, guest21, and the ever-incredible LionHeartMisfit. You're wonderful and we love you so much! Excited to hear what you all think!**

**-Brittney and Briana**


End file.
